


In Dire Need Of Syrup

by IvyCpher



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Countries Using Human Names, M/M, Mild AmeCan, Pancakes, Syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Alfred goes over to Matt's for breakfast, the only problem is that he cannot find the syrup.





	In Dire Need Of Syrup

Alfred sighed, looking around Mattie's cupboards once more. “Where does he keep his syrup? Don't tell me he eats it right out of a tree-.” America was at his brothers for breakfast, pancakes of course; but he couldn't find any syrup! It was odd, Mattie always had syrup. He even put it on his fries and his coffee.

“Matt, bro-” Al turned around the address his brother then remembered that he wasn’t there. Two things were missing: Mattie and syrup. “Oh yeah, where is he?”

He looked over to the gigantic plate of pancakes on the table and sighed softly. Alfred needed to find the syrup or they would get cold.

Al went around to every room of the house. “Syrup! Canada! Where are you?” He would ask into each empty room.

Finally the American came to the bathroom. Maybe his brother would be in here? Alfred didn’t knock, he opened the door and ran straight in. “Matiie I-” He stopped mid sentence.

Matthew was sitting in the tub, and it was full with maple syrup. He held a glass of wine in his hand. “I- Um. A-Alfred!” Matthew spoke surprisedly, he fidgeted around for something to hide his body. “H-Hi.”

Alfred stared a moment before he slowly walked backwards out of the bathroom and closed the door.

Matthew sighed, a crimson blush now on his cheeks. He put his wine glass down and ran his hands over his face. He never remembered his brother even coming over.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened again. Al walked in with a mason glass in his hand. He bent down beside the edge of the tub. While scooping syrup out of the tub and into the glass, Alfred said: “Since you caught me last week jerking off at the world meeting and said nothing, I will say nothing about this.”

Matthew’s cheeks couldn’t darken anymore.

Before Alfred stood up, he licked Matthew’s cheek. “Sweet.” He said.

Mattie sat alone in his bathtub of syrup after Alfred left and thought about his life choices.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Hetalia fic! I hope those who read it, liked it! I know it wasn't very AmeCan, but I'll work on making a better AmeCan next time.
> 
> This has been sitting in my Google Docs, unfinished for months, i finally finished it this morning.


End file.
